2nd Hunger Games: Turpin's Legacy
by RiseOfTheLemming
Summary: The Hunger Games were created to teach a lesson to every person in every District. That's what the first Games were for, but the second? The bloodlust of President Turpin ensured that the Hunger Games would continue long after his reign.
1. Preface

**A/N: Welcome to the 2****nd**** Hunger Games! Some of you may recognise the first part of this story as it was posted in 2012 then deleted in the 'great purge'. I have decided to repost the story thanks to the encouraging remarks from all those who have helped create this story. The preface was lost forever so this first chapter is a complete rewrite from memory, but the other chapters were saved. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.**

* * *

_**Preface**_

_**6 months before the Reapings**_

President Turpin walked thoughtfully from one side of his office to the other, stopping to gaze from his high window to the bustling streets of the Capitol below. He knew all of those colourful people would enjoy another round of Hunger Games. The ratings and viewing figures had been astronomical throughout the entirety of the first Games all those months ago. It meant more money for the Capitol and excellent entertainment was guaranteed.

Turpin had thoroughly enjoyed the Games. He had meant for them to teach the people of the District's a lesson. A one off event, as one might put it. However, the morbid excitement and horrific bloodshed had made Turpin rethink his idea. He wanted an annual Games; that way the people of Panem would never again rebel against the almighty Capitol.

Turpin smirked evilly, his eyes glinting dangerously as he remembered how all of those children had died, their parents watching on, helpless and horrified, in their respective District.

The door to Turpin's chamber suddenly burst open and a couple of thug-like peacekeepers marched into the room, an old, quivering man standing between them.

"Ah, Morlite, welcome" said Turpin, his voice slick and malevolent, "come, take a seat"

The terrified man shuffled forward and perched on the edge of the ornately carved chair. His eyes flickered round the room before returning to President Turpin who was eyeing him with glee.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" asked Morlite, nervously.

"Yes, I did, very much" breathed Turpin, moving to a black, velvet chaise and making himself comfortable.

"Was there something you wanted from me?" asked Morlite, his throat going dry and his knuckles, white, as he clutched at his trouser legs.

"Yes, yes there is something that I want from you" Turpin paused for effect, enjoying watching Morlite squirm uncomfortably under his gaze, "your brain"

Morlite's mouth opened in a silent scream of horror, his hands flying up to cover his mouth. A million thoughts raced through his mind. Turpin wanted to kill him and take his brain. He knew the president was bloodthirsty, but he had never known him to take organs or body parts for a collection. Thoughts of death were interrupted by Turpin's malicious laughter. It rang through the office like a cold wave, washing over everything and dousing Morlite in frozen panic.

"My dear Morlite, I merely need your ideas! You did such a wonderful job last year, I just knew I had to ask you again" said Turpin in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Sir? I am not sure what you are asking of me" said Morlite in confusion.

"The Hunger Games! I want them every year! I so enjoyed them last year" laughed Turpin, gleefully clapping his hands together, "I wanted to teach the Districts a lesson, but how will they learn after only one year? They need it drilled into them. I will take their children as payment for their sins. Morlite, you will create another arena, bigger, better than last year"

Morlite breathed a sigh of relief. He could do that, create a new arena, impress President Turpin. He would make a great arena and then Turpin would spare his life afterwards.

"You may leave now, Morlite" said Turpin, standing up suddenly and pointing a pale, green finger at the head Gamemaker, "don't let me down"

Turpin stared menacingly at Morlite's retreating back. If the Gamemaker made any mistakes, he would pay with his life; Turpin would make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: Preface over. What do you think of our President and his Head Gamemaker? Oh and the arena? Was it a good idea?**

**Chapters will be longer!**

**Note to any readers who this may affect: some tributes were submitted as bloodbath victims. However, I am changing which tributes are bloodbath.**

**I have written several reapings so hopefully they will be up quite soon.**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**A/N: First reapings! Enjoy! Please take a look at the poll on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: District 1 Reaping**

**Elisabeth 'Belle' Henderson, 15**

The sound of laughter reached my ears and I groaned. Allie, my twin sister, always had her friends round, making noise and cluttering up the place. I huffed once more before flinging my door open and storming downstairs. I loved my sister, I really did, but I wasn't a people person. I knew how to do one thing, flirt. I wasn't good with extended conversations or witty remarks. I was just a bit of a loner.

"Oh, hey Belle" said Allie as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey" I replied, glaring at Allie's two friends.

"We're going to the reaping a bit earlier today. Naomi wants to see if she can catch a certain someone's eye" said Allie laughing and poking Naomi in the shoulder.

"Nah, I'm good. Got some school stuff to catch up on anyway" I said even though it was a blatant lie and Allie knew it.

"Ok cool, well I'll catch you later, save you a spot or something" said Allie as she passed me by and gave me a quick hug.

I waved her off and grabbed a cup from the drainer before filling it with tea. I carried the drink upstairs and into my mother's room, placing it on a small bedside table. I flung the curtains open and squinted as the watery sun burst into the room.

"Morning mum" I said in a loud voice.

I turned to my mother who was sitting bolt upright in bed, her red hair sticking out wildly from her head. Her big haunted eyes turned to me but didn't acknowledge me. I went to the table and picked up the tea, placing the steaming cup in her hands.

"Have some tea, it's nice, then get up and dressed. It's a big day today" I said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me.

My mother had been like that ever since my father left us 6 years ago. He moved to the Capitol. Said he would have more opportunities or some other rubbish and then just left us, me, my mum and sister. It made my mum go mad. She had been so in love with him and now she was just a shell. I guess that's why I just had short flings or one nighters with boys. I didn't want to be tied down only to have my heart ripped out.

I went back to my room and picked out a fairly revealing outfit before turning to my small dresser and brushing out my waist length, red hair. I let it fall loosely around my shoulders and admired my reflection in the mirror. I looked alright. It would do for the moment.

I walked a down a few of the lesser travelled paths in my district before spotting my latest fling waiting by a fence post. I put on my best smile and walked up to Chester.

"Well hello there stranger" I purred, letting my hands rest on his chest.

"Hey beautiful" he said with a chuckle, his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Only for you" I said with a tinkling laugh.

"Only for me" said Chester before leaning in and before I knew it, we were kissing.

I wasn't complaining. It made me feel wanted, even if I did seem like a slut. It was nice to have someone's arms wrapped around my slender frame and not care what they thought because they were getting what they wanted.

"You doing anything after the reaping today?" asked Chester, his hands trailing my thighs as we sat in the long grass.

"I hadn't got plans but if you fancy meeting up then I would be more than happy to" I said smiling and letting my fingers link with Chester's.

"Excellent" said Chester with a smirk, "I think we should celebrate, don't you?"

"And what are we celebrating exactly?" I asked with a light laugh.

"Not getting reaped of course" said Chester as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yes, that old thing" I said, pretending to be forgetful.

"Speaking of which, we should head back. I'm sure you need to rearrange yourself" said Chester with a wink.

He helped me up and I smoothed down my skirt which had twisted round slightly. I gave Chester one last kiss before heading back home.

I quickly changed out of my clothes and opted for a more low key outfit. I picked out a pretty rose coloured dress that was embroidered with lace on the puffy sleeves and collar. Usually pink clashed with my hair which was so vibrant, but the soft rose colour complimented my red hair, ivory skin and bright, jade green eyes. Once again I let my hair fall down my back, the natural waves bouncing off my shoulders.

"Mum we have to go" I called through to the other room.

"No, I don't want to go out there with those people" screeched my mother and I heard a crash. I rushed out to her room and sighed when I saw her sitting in the corner of the room, curtains closed again, and her lamp lying on the floor.

"You don't have to look at them and they won't talk to you. It's only for an hour" I said, pulling my mother to her feet.

"You're trying to kill me. You want me dead" she suddenly screamed and a pillow came flying at me. I felt an unknown rage build inside me.

"You know what, I don't care. You can deal with your own mess today" I yelled before turning on my heel and marching from the room.

I fumed all the way to the main square. Yes, I had to care for my mother, but what would she do if me or Allie were reaped? She would have no one to look after her or shield her insanity from the Peacekeepers.

I soon caught sight of Allie and her friends. There were a larger group of them gathered now and I felt nervous about going over. They wouldn't talk to me even if I tried. Allie was the nice twin, end of.

"Belle, you're here" said Allie with a happy wave.

"Yep, couldn't really miss it" I said with a roll of my eyes as we made our way to the section for 15 year olds.

"Good morning District One" boomed out the foghorn voice of our escort, Timothy Jesson.

Silence from the crowd. Only natural. These Games weren't meant to happen, President Turpin had made it a law though.

"Right, well let's move forward and pick your tributes. Gentlemen first" boomed Timothy, his heavy footfalls echoing round the square.

We all watched nervously as his hand dipped slowly into the glass bowl and pulled out a white square of paper.

**Silas Crai, 17**

"Do it again, do it again" yelled Lewis from his perch on the stone wall.

"You want me to do it again?" I asked with sarcastic shock, strutting up and down the path.

"Come on Silas, please" said Lewis who was practically hanging off the wall in anticipation.

"Just do it to shut him up Silas" said Cia, coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my chest.

"Ok, one more time" I said with a smirk, leaning down and picking up a nearly round stone.

I pulled my arm back and lined myself up before flinging the rock with all my might, laughing as it smacked against the worn shutters of some old hag's cottage. The wood creaked and a few slats snapped, one even tumbling to the ground.

"Nice shot" said Sev, an impressed look on his face.

"The best shot" said Cia who had reattached herself to my arm.

"Thanks" I said pecking her on the lips.

"Awesome" said Lewis, his eyes slightly glazed as he picked up the rock I had thrown.

We all laughed when shouts from inside the house drifted out to us. Me and my little group ruled this section of District One. And why shouldn't we? My parents are both elite members of our society and I demand respect from the lower classes. Lewis was my closest friend, Cia was my girl, the one, and Sev was Cia's twin. There was Margo, but that's the past.

"We should go and check that rabbit, see if it's dead yet" said Lewis rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Yeah, I hope it is dead" I said with a smirk.

It was. The trap I had set had killed it slowly and I revelled in the fact that I had so much power over such defenceless, pathetic creatures. Lewis, Sev and Cia congratulated me continuously as we walked back into town. I felt good. I loved all the attention.

"Want to come to mine for a bit? We've got ages before the reaping" I said as we reached the end of my little lane.

"Sure" said Lewis, effectively making the decision for the group.

I lead the way up the perfectly smooth lane and up the steps of the large house that my parents owned. That was one more bonus of being who I was. There was always so much space and freedom. People looked up to me and I definitely looked down on them and their filthy ways. Ever since the finished two years previously, the social divide had widened with the better families, such as mine, proving their worth at the top of the district.

"Oh there you are Silas" said my mother as soon as we walked through the door.

"Hello mother" I said with a nod of my head.

"I have to go and meet our Head Peacekeeper shortly, but your father is in his study if you need anything and Jainie is upstairs" said my mother before bustling around to get ready.

Urgh, Jainie. The most annoying excuse for a little sister. I avoid her at all costs. She would just cramp my style. I can't have my reputation being put on the line by a 10 year old girl. I waved my mother off and settled into the plush sofa that we had. Cia curled up next to me while Sev and Lewis took the armchairs. I flicked on the television we had and tuned into the Capitol station which was playing highlights of last year's Games.

"That idiot should have been killed first" I commented, pointing at the flickering image of a small, runty boy with ridiculous long, blond hair. He practically looked like a girl. My own curly brown hair was much more defining.

"He was a bit of a pansy" said Lewis tapping his foot against the rug.

"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the peasants who think they are better than the Capitol or people like me" I said haughtily.

"Well said Silas" said Cia stroking my bicep.

"Almost time for us to go" said Sev getting to his feet and holding his hand out for Cia.

"See you later" said Cia with a wink.

I smirked and watched them leave before making my way upstairs and getting ready for the reaping. I wanted to look my best so everyone in Panem would see how well off I was if they did shots of the crowd. I pulled on my freshly pressed black trousers and a red shirt. I hurried out to the hallway to get my shoes when Jainie bumped into me, her buttered bread smearing my shirt.

"Jainie you fool! Look what you've done" I yelled as she whimpered against the wall.

"I-I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Silas" she cried, tears streaming down my face.

"This is my best shirt. You've ruined it" I yelled before storming back to my room to change.

Stupid sister, how could she do that? I've never ruined her clothes, well not without reason, and she goes and does this. I angrily pulled off the shirt and swapped it for a royal blue dress shirt. Hopefully Jainie wouldn't ruin this one. I could hear her crying pathetically to father, as if he would listen to her over me. I was seven years older than her for a start.

I made my way to the town square with my head held high, feeling proud that I looked a million times better than all of the other pathetic children in my district. It's a shame they haven't got a district next to the Capitol that is just for the higher classes of the districts.

I took my place in the section labelled specifically for 17 year olds. I towered over most of them, at 6' 1" I was one of the tallest boys my age. It meant I had a great view of everyone in the crowds and on the stage.

"Good morning District One" shouted Timothy Jesson.

I smirked as silence descended on the square. What a bunch of pathetic losers.

"Right, well let's move forward and pick your tributes. Gentlemen first" he said, making his way to the glass bowl and slowly pulling out a name, "District One, your male tribute is, Silas Crai"

My eyebrows rose in surprise but I just smirked and shrugged. I would be the best tribute of the Games. As I walked I noticed a few of the younger boys full out grinning and laughing. I glared at them. When I returned as victor, I would get my revenge.

"Welcome Silas" said Timothy, shaking my hand and clapping me on the back as I grinned, "and now for the female tribute"

**Elisabeth 'Belle' Henderson**

I recognised the male tribute. He was often bullying others and claiming to be above everyone. I had a feeling many people were glad that he was going to the Games.

The nerves kicked in properly when Timothy walked towards the bowl full of the names of every eligible girl in the district. _Not me, not me, not me, _I chanted over and over in my head. I felt Allie's hand clutch mine and I turned to her. She was paler than usual, her eyes wide and frightened. We both turned back to the stage as Timothy peeled open the slip of paper that held the fate of one girl.

"Alexandra Henderson"

My heart stopped and I felt Allie's hand tighten around mine. The crowd was silent except for the gasps of Allie's friends and the pounding of my heart. I turned slowly to Allie who stared back at me. She wouldn't survive very long if last year's Games were anything to go by.

"I'm going" I whispered quietly to her.

"No, no Belle you can't" she gasped back.

I looked up as two Peacekeepers marched towards our group. I had to act fast. There was no way I was letting Allie into that Arena, she would be missed more than I would.

"Belle no" she whispered, tears starting to fall.

I felt her hand tug at mine as she took a step towards the open aisle. No, she would not.

"Allie, listen to me, you can't go, you have so much to do here, so much to live for. I'm going, trust me Allie, it'll be ok" I said, shaking her shoulders urgently.

"No, no, no" she screamed.

I had a sudden adrenaline rush and pulled my hand back, slapping Allie across the cheek. In the moments of shock that followed, I hurried up to the main stage and greeted Timothy.

"Alexandra Henderson?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Allie, please" I said with a forced smile, trying to ignore the screaming and crying from the audience.

I stepped across to where Silas was and grudgingly shook his hand.

"Well then District One, your tributes for the 2nd Hunger Games! Silas Crai and Allie Henderson" cried Timothy Jesson.

My fate was sealed and as I caught the gaze of the real Allie, I smiled and nodded. She would be ok.

* * *

**A/N: First reaping, what did you think?**

**Please take a look at the poll on my profile!**

**Thankyou to Emmeline C. Thornbrook and RANDOM COOKIE NINJA... you guys know why!**


End file.
